Enamorándome
by Mariainesabaga
Summary: Ryn y Ryoma Echizen son unos adolescentes que anterior mente vivían en Estados Unidos. Estando en Japón (el país natal de su padre) tienen que adaptarse en el nuevo instituto Seichu Gakuen, donde se apuntarán a un club de tennis. Ryn encontrara al amor de su vida, y juntos con la compañía de sus amigos, venceran a varias escuelas rivales para llegar al torneo nacional.
1. Primer día de clase

_En una mañana soleada y tranquila, se encontraban dos adolescentes profunda mente dormidos. La madre de los mencionados le pidió a su sobrina de nombre Nanako que subiera al segundo piso y avisara a sus primos que llegaban tarde en su primer dia de clases._

_*_

_Nanako primera mente fue al cuarto de Ryo (la hermana mayor de Ryoma), para advertirla que el desayuno estaba listo..._

_La muchacha no se sorprendió al encontrar la habitación vacía, sin mas se se fue para seguir revisando los cuartos restantes._

_"Espero no hacer enfurecer a Ryn" _piensa Nanako._

_Narra Ryo_

_Estaba disfrutando de mis sueños... Cuando de repente escucho alguien llamarme, intento ignorar la voz pero el sujeto es demasiado terco._

_*_

_Al final Ryo se despertó sobresaltada al sentir que la estaban moviendo con brusquedad._

__¡Otosan me las vas a pagar! _decía Ryo enojada._

__lo siento Ryo-chan_dijo la prima apenada._

__Nanako-kun, no me despiertes así, creí que eras Otosan_ (haciendo un lindo puchero)._

__¡que linda es mi querida Ryo-chan! __

__¡otosan, no respiro! _ expreso la chiquilla._

__eres ruidoso oyaji_ dijo Ryoma recién levantado._

__¡quien diría que un mocoso arrogante como tú le gustaba ser mimado por su hermana_ se burlaba Nanjiro._

__¡urusai oyaji! _(nervioso)._

__¡que estais haciendo los cuatro!_(enfadada)._

__como estas okasan, ¿has dormido bien? _ preguntó Ryn ()._

__¡Nanako ayudame en la cocina, Nanjiro deja de molestar a mis lindos cachorros!, ¡y ustedes ya podéis cambiaros! ... ¡Llegáis tarde en vuestro primer dia de clase! _._

__ ¡Queee! _ dijo Ryn dramatizando_¡¿porque no me despertaste Nanako?!_

_¡Lo intente pero no te levantabas!_

__onii-chan, deberías ir a vestir te _ dijo Ryoma._

_*_

_Despues que los hermanos se tomarán su tiempo para cambiarse, bajaron a toda prisa a desayunar... Por la rapidez, Ryn se olvido peinarse su larga cabellera; su madre decidió tomarse su tiempo en desenredar los salvajes rizos de su hija._

_Al terminar su desayuno, Ryn y Ryoma se despidieron de sus padres (bueno... Ryoma se despidió solo de su madre, mientras que Ryn lo hizo con los dos progenitores)._

__¡Adios Nanako-chan! _ decía Ryn._

_*_

_Como se antisipaba... Los hermanos llegaron tarde en su. Primer día de clase. Ryn se despidió de su hermano menor con un beso en la mejilla, luego se apresuro a ir a su salón..._

__¡antes de comenzar la clase, quiero presentaros al nuevo alumno _ declaró la maestra del aula 1 "B"_ ¿y bien?, presentate._

__me llamo Echizen Ryoma, encantado de conocerlos_(rostro monótono )._

__¿eso es todo? _pregunto la profesora._

__si_ contesto Ryoma._

_Ryoma recibía todo tipo miradas que interpretó cómo celos (de chicos) y enamoramiento (por parte de las chicas) etc._

_En la sala 2 "C" se encontraba Ryn sentada al fondo, justo a la ventana. su profesor la había regañado por llegar tarde, además de eso se la paso respondiendo las preguntas que recibía del mencionado. Ryn no se porcato que las chicas de su salón la miraban con mala cara, algunos muchachos la observaban de veces encuando con una mirada que ella no supo interpretar (deceo está clarísimo)._

_Los chicos de la mesa de al lado, llamaron la atención de Ryn ya que esos dos no paraban de insultarse, algo que le hizo acordarse de su problematico hermano Ryoga._

_*_

_Las clases pasaron rápidamente... Por fin era la hora del almuerzo, Ryn recogió su material y la puso en su muchila, cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta, una adolescente delgada de pelo negro azabache debajo de los hombros, altura media, tez blanca y ojos azules (como el_

_mismo cielo), la agarro de los hombros._

__¡hola, encantada de conocerte!, ¡¿tu eres Echizen cierto?!_(sonriente)._

__¿si? _contesto dudosa Ryn._

__¡me llamó Sakura Shoyo!, ¡seamos amigas! _dijo la muchacha agarrando la mano de Ryn, arrastrándola por los pasillos del instituto Sichi Gakuen._

_Sakura se la pasó mostrando a Ryn las instalaciones de la academia, incluso descansaron 5 min para picar algo en la cantina..._

_*_

_Antes que acabarán las clases, Ryn logró hablar con Momoshiro y Kaido (los que antes se peleaban dentro del salón) y los tres se hicieron amigos..._

__como te fue en tu primer día Ryoma_ cuestiono Ryn._

__mis compañeros son molestos, ni hablar de las niñas del salon__

__¡ja ja ja no esperaba menos de ti! __

__que insinuas hermana __

__nada_(sonrisa cariñosa)._

_¡Fin del primer capitulo!_


	2. El equipo de tenis masculino

_En la mañana siguiente Ryn y Ryoma se fueron mas temprano al instituto. Hoy era el dia en el que se iban a puntar en el club de tenis..._

__¿crees que sean buenos jugadores? _ consulto Ryn._

__bueno... Eso espero, si no le dire a oyaji que me transfiera a otra academia._

_*_

_Sakura se encontraba fuera de la escuela, esperando a su nueva amiga._

_"Donde se habrá metido Ryn"_penso Sakura._

__¡siento hacerte esperar Sakura_ dijo Ryn recién llegando._

__despreocupa te (sonriendo), supongo que seras Ryoma... Ryn no para de hablar de ti._

__¿enserio?, y que dice de mi_(curioso)._

_Como siempre Ryoma era acosado por los fans de su salón... Ryn le pidió a Sakura que la acompañará en el despacho del director, ya que ella queria saber si tenia la oportunidad de ingresar en el club de tenis masculino._

__¿porque quieres entrar en un club masculino? __

__tengo dos motivos... Uno es porque quiero estar cerca de Ryoma, y la segunda razon es... __

__¿es? _interrogó Sakura._

__no lo se ja ja ja_._

_Por poco Sakura se cae de espaldas por la impresión. Mientras las dos estaban conversando de cosas triviales, por otro lado Ryoma con otro alumno de nombre Horio se dirigieron a las pistas de tenis para apuntarse..._

_Pero no pidieron hacerlo ya que según les informaron, los titulares se encontraban en un torneo. Un muchacho de segundo año llamado Arai les ofrece jugar a tirar monedas en una lata._

_Hirió todo motivado acepta la propuesta, el y otros alumnos de primer año; Ryoma se queda fuera de la cancha observando como progresa el juego ya que se negó a participar._

_"tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto"_meditó Ryoma._

_los primeros 10 intentos de los estudiantes fue un fracaso total, Horio al ver cuan malos eran, decidio que su turno._

_"¡Les dejare asombrados a todos... no por nada tengo 2 años de experiencia en este deporte! "_pensamientos de Horió._

_Alfinal resulto ser un perdedor al igual que los dos estudiantes que antes jugaron, ninguno de los tres pudo darle al envase._

__¿Porque no lo intentas?, o es que tienes miedo_ dijo Koshiro_

__Si insistes_ le respondió Ryoma quitandose el pelo de la cara._

_Ryoma se adentra a la cancha y se posiciona en el centro preparando para lanzar... Los de segundo año se estaban riendo de Ryoma Pensándo que el chico iba a perder como otros... grande fue la sorpresa cuando Ryoma botó la pelota de tenis consiguiéndo que la tapa del recipiente se habría mostrando el contenido de su interior (piedras)._

__si consigo derle 100 veces me tendréis que dar 1.000.000 yenes_ aviso Ryoma._

__¡ese bastardo, ni si quiera le dijimos que hiciera eso! _dijeron los adolescentes de segundo año._

_Ryn estaba mas que feliz despues que el director la dijera que se podía unir al equipo de tenis masculino, ya que no había ninguna norma que dijera lo contrario; ella corrió de la oficina de el señor Tirando de Sakura, no sin antes agradecerle._

__¡oyee Ryn, donde me llevas!_

__¡antes de unirme al club de seigaku, quiero entrenar con el club de tenis femenino! __

__¡¿para que quieres hacer eso?! _cuestionó Sakura._

__¡solo por curiosidad, quiero saber cuan fuerte son! _(decidida)._

_*_

_Si Sakura se encontraba de solucionada al ver a las niñas jugar, imaginaros a Ryn que es una Chica que la gusta los desafíos._

__¡que desilusión mas grande! _ decía Ryn histérica._

__tranquila Ryn__

__¡como voy a calmarme, no puedo tranquilisarme__

__eres todo una Teatrera __

__¡deberias consolar me mala amiga_ dijo Ryn._

__¡urusai! __

_Las dos amigas seguirían con su disputa si no fuera por el alboroto de los alumnos._

__¡has oído la noticia! _grito una chica rubia._

__¡uno de los regulares a sido vencido por uno de primer año! __

__¡enserio! _chillo la chica que se encontraba al lado de la rubia._

__¿conoces el nombre de el mocoso? __

__ví que se dirigiandirigían a el como Echizen Ryoma_._

_Ryn al por eso comenzó a descojonar se._

__oye Ryn__

__me apetece ir a la cancha del equipo de tenis masculino __

__¡eso es lo que iba a decir Ryn idiota! __

_Y así fue como las dos amigas se fueron con las demas estudiantes a presenciar el dichoso Partido._

_¡Final del capitulo!_


End file.
